Maid For You
by Land Among The Stars
Summary: Roxas wanted to argue that there were so many more people better suited for this kind of torture, but after much deliberation, and only after she threw out her famous puppy dog pout and big doe eyes, did he give in to her demands. After all, this had nothing to do with Axel, right? AkuRoku alert! OneShot.


**A/N:** Why, hello there! I found this little gem (which I originally wrote back in 2008) on my old laptop and decided that it needed a bit of a makeover. Of course, it's AkuRoku, what else is new. Also, heads up; I've got another re-mastered story completed, which I'm holding off posting until AkuRoku day! So I hope you stick around until then.

**Warnings: **swearing and sexy maid costumes!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Maid for You**

"I _really_ hate you, you know that?"

"Yes, Roxas, you've told me that about five times now, now keep still! I'm almost finished," Naminé continued to adjust a giant black ribbon on the poor blond haired boy's head, but was having an incredibly difficult time getting it to stay in place. His spikes kept getting in the way until her frustration got the better of her and she finally grabbed a handful of bobby pins and berets, pinning the ribbon down in a semi-permanent position.

"No, you know what?" He asked, uncrossing his arms to pull at the white ribbon that laced down his chest. "I hate the world and everyone and everything that happens to live and breathe on it." Roxas looked over Naminé's shoulder, glaring at himself in the full length mirror affixed to her bedroom door. He was standing there, dressed in a French maid outfit that the petite blonde had been working on for hours; hemming it and trying to make it just perfect for her "sewing class". Or so she told him. Axel was the real reason for the creation of the outfit. He had asked Naminé to fix one up to fit Roxas so that he could have a little fun with his boyfriend. Of course, Roxas would never agree to wear something so…ridiculous…so she had to be sneaky. Thus, the little white lie about it being a sewing class project came into play.

For the longest time, Roxas outright refused to be her model, asking why Kairi or Olette couldn't model it instead. According to Naminé, Kairi had cheerleading practice and Olette had a science club meeting, which really only left the blond boy. He wanted to argue that there were so many more people better suited for this kind of torture, but after much deliberation, and only after she threw out her famous puppy dog pout and big doe eyes, did he give in to her demands.

And, well, how could he say no to her?

Just so long as no one could see him.

"That sure is a lot of hate," she teased, tweaking a few ribbons and laces here and there. Roxas ignored her and went back to fiddling with the outfit when Naminé slapped his hand. "Stop pulling at it! You'll make it fall apart." She spun him around to re-tie one of the many bows that had untied thanks to the constant tugging from the very aggravated and embarrassed Roxas.

"Well, then, why did you make it so delicate? Don't maids, I don't know, usually move around and work in their outfits?" He frowned as Naminé shook her head in amazement. She whispered something under her breath about it being used a different way, before spinning him back around to face her again. He brought his hand up to the bow in his hair and the girl gave the hand another sharp slap.

"It took a lot of hard work to get that ribbon to stay in your hair and so help me God, if it falls off, something on you will as well." She threated, standing on her toes to look into his alarmed cerulean eyes. He gulped, putting his hands gently on her petite shoulders and pushing her back down to flat feet. He willed his hands to stay at his sides after that. Naminé suddenly snapped her fingers. "Let me see your axe."

Roxas quickly went to his messenger bag, finding it difficult to move around in the revealing outfit, but shoved his hand in to find the item that Naminé had asked for. He didn't really feel like pissing her off, and a pissed off Naminé was even scarier than a power outage in the Twilight Town haunted mansion. She may have had that beautiful, super sweet smile, but get her mad and World War III would begin. So, he grabbed the axe and handed it to her, curiously watching as she tossed it up and down, deep in thought.

"So, why do I need axe if I'm just your model?"

Without gracing him with an answer, she threw the can up and caught it with an ever so slight smirk before aiming the nozzle at him and giving him a few sweeping sprays. He took a step back out of surprise and coughed a little, tasting the foul chemicals that managed to find their way into his mouth. She tossed the can onto her bed and crossed her arms, walking circles around the boy who stood stone cold statue-still. She suddenly stopped in front of him and put her index finger to her chin.

"Hmm, just one more thing, Roxas," she noticed his nervous look and slid behind him, yanking his boxers, the only thing keeping his manhood intact, down. He yelped and tried to grab them, but the girl ripped them out from under his feet, giggling, a slight blush crawling onto her cheeks, as well as Roxas'.

"Naminé, have you gone insane? Give those back! I swear to God if you don't-"

"Relax, Roxas, here," she handed him what he thought was just a black piece of fabric, but upon further inspection, realized it was a thong. "It goes with the outfit." She replied innocently to his incredulous, open mouthed stare. "Come on now, put it on."

"No."

"Why not?" She whined, latching herself to his satin-clad, lacy shoulder.

"Because, it's a fucking thong!" He exclaimed, his mouth quickly being covered by her dainty hand. "Mm ot wearing a hong!" He yelled, his voice being muffled by her hand.

"Fine, it's your choice; either you wear the thong or nothing at all. And just to be on the safe side…" She held his black and white checkered boxers at length and walked over to her open window.

"Don't. You. Dare." He hissed through clenched teeth. Seriously, had Naminé completely lost her mind? She was usually the rational, level-headed one in their group. Now she was trying too hard to create this outfit and he knew something was up. It was completely out of character for her to be acting so…childishly. That role was reserved for his cousin, Sora.

"I do feel a bit of a draft picking up." She leaned out her window, holding his boxers between her thumb and index finger. Roxas watched in horror as she released the garment. "Oops!" She giggled as Roxas flew to the window in record time just in time to watch his underwear get caught in the next door neighbor's maple tree. He slowly turned back to her, all the while she whistled innocently.

"What the hell, Naminé! Why'd you do that?!" He practically shrieked, pacing back and forth. Naminé let out a soft giggle again, trying to hide it behind her hand. "Stop laughing! Go get them now!" He demanded, pointing out the window.

"Sorry, Roxas. I can't right now. But if you'll come with me, I have a small present that I'd like to show you." She kept on giggling, grabbing the brooding boy's arm and dragged him out of her bedroom and down the hall. He contemplated suicide as she dragged him around the corner and stopped in front of the guest bedroom, releasing her grip from him. "You're present is right behind this door!"

And with that statement, she threw open the door and stepped out of the way so that her blond friend could enter. Roxas very cautiously stepped into the room and she flicked on the light to reveal his fiery redheaded boyfriend, leaning back on the bed, shirtless. His cat-like emerald eyes flickered up to the blond who gaped back at him, standing there, in the French maid outfit, considering what object in the room could do the most damage to himself, Naminé, and the redhead who very obviously put Naminé up to this.

"Good work, Naminé. You'll definitely be getting your fifty bucks the next time my shitty work pays me." He pushed himself off the bed and circled around Roxas like a lion stalking it's pray. "Mhmm, definitely a good job on the outfit. Incredibly sexy."

"I can't believe you two…" Roxas muttered, not even bothering to try to cover himself up from Axel's piercing eyes.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Naminé," Axel purred, taking Roxas by the hand. "Now, if you'll excuse us. Roxas has some work to do."

And with that, Naminé took her cue to leave, blushing like crazy and still giggling. Roxas called out to her before she shut the door and ran back to her room; allowing the boys' their privacy. She knew Roxas would surely kill her when they were finished, but she didn't mind. If there was one thing she loved more than creating works of art, it was helping her friends romance each other silly. She quietly walked over to her window, sighing in happiness, but her neighbor suddenly caught her attention and she peered out. He was currently standing under his tree, scratching his head in confusion.

"_Honey, why are there a pair of boxers in our tree?"_


End file.
